snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Terron Forsfelle
Terron Zvi Forsfelle née Madigan is a half-blood Portugese wizard. He currently works as a Sportscaster to a local radio news station. Terron was born (10 June 2060) to Ruby and Abe Madigan. His mother works as a Wizarding University Professor while his father worked in Muggle-Wizard relations. In 2086, he married Edgar and adopted two sons named Abel (b. 2079) in 2094, and Jaz (b. 2090) in 2097. In 2071, Terron attended Hogwarts after receiving his letter following his eleventh birthday being sorted into the house of Gryffindor. His time in the school was very eventful, to say the least. He witnessed the return of the Triwizard Tournament in his second year, the Cult of Walpurgis in third year, ghost possessions in fourth, baby elf drama in fifth, magical creature invasion in sixth, and frozen students in his seventh year. Terron was a reserved student, he preferred to remain alone otherwise stick with a group of students who he found interesting. The truth of the matter was his reluctance to share his muggle association that his parents were involved with. He wasn't ashamed though, just knew better than to make himself a target of muggle or blood traitor discrimination jokes. His hobbies included being apart of the Gobstones team as a reserve player and watching Quidditch matches. During his third year, he found himself wanting to hang around Edgar's circle of friends who were in their sixth year. He lied about his age so he would be taken more seriously, which was easy thanks to him being taller than a good number of his classmates. Over time he found himself more drawn to Edgar and opening up to him. Things didn't progress any further between them until near end of his fourth year when they became more than friends.. briefly. But that was one of the best brief moments of his life if you asked. He was heartbroken to witness that Edgar preferred brief moments with other lads and was glad to see him graduate and move on. The rest of his days at Hogwarts were spent joyfully aside from the school's crazy events. He even dated a few others at that time. Following graduation, Terron would follow his passion of sports into Wizarding University back at his birthplace in Portugal, this was when he broke his reserved nature in attending more games and parties with like-minded individuals, though he still required recharging after a long night out. He became a Sports Announcer for the games before eventually being picked up to work as a Journalist for a local radio station to attend matches. This ascent in his career was great for Terron as he got to meet with many athletes, interviewing them and gaining more attention. In 2081 he got reacquainted with Edgar after getting the chance to interview him for a related event, they exchanged locations and kept in touch. Hanging out and going to other events together gained them some extra attention but they remained casual about it until enough time had passed to where they found fewer reasons to not be committed any longer. In 2086 they married and after relocating to North America they settled down to have kids and live happily ever after. Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2078 Category:Alumni Category:Wizarding University Alumni